


Restraint (Or Lack Thereof)

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Good Omens One Shots [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Language, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: Newlywed Aziraphale and Crowley make out on Crowley's couch.That's basically it.





	Restraint (Or Lack Thereof)

Crowley was feeling extremely impatient and moderately twitchy. He didn’t like waiting; never had. He didn’t understand why Aziraphale had felt the need to go back to work so soon after their wedding, especially since they’d spent a marvelous two weeks in Greece like a proper British married couple, enjoying the sun and (in Aziraphale’s case) the seafood. They’d returned to shitty, rainy weather and a nice little stash of wedding presents, and Aziraphale had decided to reopen the bookshop the next day, saying that two weeks was really long enough to have it closed.

  
Crowley could have gone with him; he knew that his newly-minted husband would not reject his company, but he hadn’t been able to stomach the thought of hanging out in the back of the bookshop all day, able to look at Aziraphale but not touch him, all the while wanting nothing more than to slam him against one of the bookcases and kiss the life out of him.

  
They’d done quite a lot of kissing in Greece, of course, but Crowley didn’t think any amount of kissing would ever be enough to make up for the thousands of years he’d wanted to kiss Aziraphale and hadn’t.

  
Crowley lay back on his couch, staring at the ceiling of his flat, which he was seriously considering letting Aziraphale paint. He badly wanted Aziraphale to move into his flat - they were married, after all; they ought to be living together - but he knew that Aziraphale would want to redecorate, and he was more than willing to allow it. After all these years of owning the flat but not really living in it, Crowley thought it was about time to make it a real home.

  
He sighed dramatically, even though there was no one around to appreciate the drama. He didn’t even have the energy to get up and yell at the plants, though he’d cast them a few withering glares throughout the day, just to keep them on their toes, if plants could be said to have toes.

  
Absentmindedly, Crowley spun his wedding ring around on his finger. He still hadn't quite gotten used to wearing it, this tangible, external symbol of his marriage to Aziraphale. In all honesty, he still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was _married_ , and to the person he'd loved and desired for ages and ages. He’d barely taken the ring off in the two weeks since the wedding, but better than wearing it himself was seeing Aziraphale wear his, finally announcing to the world that he was taken. Taken by Crowley.

  
Crowley was smiling to himself when he heard a knock on the door of the flat. He snapped his fingers, and the door turned transparent from the inside, allowing him to see his husband through it. A second snap of the fingers opened it wide, and then Aziraphale was home, closing the door behind him.

  
“Darling?” he called, his voice echoing in the flat.

  
“In here, angel,” Crowley answered, sitting up so that Aziraphale could see him. The angel’s eyes softened when they landed on him, and he came over to kiss Crowley hello.

  
“Hello, my dear,” Aziraphale said. In response, Crowley pulled him into his lap and started kissing his jaw.

  
“Oh, love,” Aziraphale breathed, reaching up to untie his tie so that Crowley could get at his neck, knowing that his neck was one of Crowley’s favorite places in this or any other universe.

  
“Angel, you don’t have to knock on the door, remember?” Crowley asked, brushing his lips at the skin under Aziraphale’s ear. “You’re my husband. You have a key.”

  
“Oh, dear; I keep forgetting,” Aziraphale laughed softly as Crowley placed his hands on the lapels of his jacket and pushed.

  
“Take this off,” Crowley ordered, and Aziraphale did. With his left hand, Crowley reached over and unbuttoned Aziraphale’s shirt to halfway down his chest. "You are _delicious_ ," he groaned, kissing at the join between Aziraphale's neck and his shoulder, just above his collarbone. "How are you so _fucking_ delicious?"

  
"Must be all the cake," Aziraphale replied breathlessly, shifting a little on the couch to get Crowley's lips where he wanted them. "It's - _ahh_ \- seeped into my skin."

  
"That's ridiculous, angel." Crowley kept kissing, sucking lightly here and there. He liked this part of Aziraphale, because he could leave hickeys if he wanted to and no one would see them under the angel's clothes. It was like their little secret.

  
Crowley moved onto Aziraphale's lap, straddling him. Aziraphale sighed happily. The expression on his face was one of pure enjoyment.

  
"Bite me," Aziraphale moaned, and Crowley looked up at him in surprise. "You heard what I said," Aziraphale nearly growled, voice tight with desire. "Bite me."  
Crowley obliged, placing his mouth back onto Aziraphale's skin and sinking his teeth into the flesh just over his collarbone.

  
_"Ooh,"_ said Aziraphale, throwing his head back. "That's good."

  
"Again?" Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded. Crowley bit him again, a little higher up, and Aziraphale's body spasmed. Crowley felt him reach up and push one hand into Crowley's hair, placing the other on his neck.

  
“What else do you want, angel?” Crowley asked, lightly swiping his tongue over Aziraphale’s skin. “Tell me.”

  
“Ohh, just - kiss me,” Aziraphale said. A bit roughly, he put his hands under Crowley’s face and raised it up to his own, then pressed their lips together, kissing Crowley with abandon. He slid both of his hands into Crowley’s hair and pulled gently.

  
“Mmm, harder,” Crowley said, breaking the kiss for a second but never completely taking his mouth away from Aziraphale’s.

  
Aziraphale pulled harder.

  
“Oh, _fuck_ , angel.”

  
Aziraphale smirked and kissed him again. “I love you.”

  
“I love you. I can’t even tell you how much.”

They kept kissing for several minutes, ravishing each other’s mouths, taking it in turns to bruise each other’s necks, adding tender kisses on foreheads and temples and cheeks.

  
“Aziraphale?” Crowley asked after a while, his mouth resting on Aziraphale’s chest.

  
“Yes, my love?”

  
“Don’t go to work tomorrow.”

  
“Well.” Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hair, holding his head against him. “I did a rather brisk business today, so I suppose there’s no harm in-”

  
Crowley kissed him yet again, gratefully. “Thank you, angel.” He touched his wedding ring, then Aziraphale’s. “I’m just not ready to let you go back into the world yet.”

  
“What if you came with me?”

  
“To the bookshop?”

  
“To dinner. All that kissing has made me a bit peckish.”

  
Crowley chuckled indulgently. “I guess I could go for some food, too.” He ran his hands through his hair to put it back into some semblance of order. “Do I look alright?”

  
“You’re asking a biased source.”

  
“I’ll go have a quick look in the mirror, then.” He gave Aziraphale a final, firm kiss on the lips. “Get ready, angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the fic? Let me know! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Also feel free to check out my other Good Omens fics :)


End file.
